The Coffee Shop Story
by HelloMyNameIsKat
Summary: Elsa gets stood up by her date, Hans. She waits for an hour, hoping he'll come to their first date. Jack Overland, a worker, talks with her to try and keep her company so she doesn't feel so bad about being stood up. They hit it off instantly, but then Hans comes in. (Jelsa coffee shop AU. inspired by an ask sent to me. I suck at writing and summaries. sorry, but I tried)


**Story:** I got an ask (via Tumblr) and it gave me an idea to write this coffee shop AU. I'm only planning on having this as a one-shot, but I guess if enough people want more, I'd totally do more. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**A/N:** I literally copied this from the ask sent to me (my answer- which is the story) and just cleaned it up a bit, so if you read the ask it's the same thing. Anyway, yeah.. PS I chose Hans as Elsa's date because I couldn't think of anything better so yeah don't judge me.

**Cover:** I just got a coffee cup of the internet (I made sure I didn't steal) and just typed some ish so yeah I didn't do much haha.

**Chapter**** I**

**A Jerk Ditched, but a Boy Talked **

[Elsa POV]

It's 6:15, and our date was at 6. We were going to meet at the 'Tiny Coffee Shop', but I don't know. Maybe he's just late. I already ordered my coffee, because his lateness will not affect me getting my favorite coffee.

I keep checking my phone, but nothing. No messages to apologies, no calls to give an excuse. This guy, the one I was supposed to meet, is named Hans. He's pretty attractive, tall and fit. He has side burns like hell though. We've been friends prior, but this is the first official date… Well, if he ever shows up it will be.

I force myself to wait what feels like forever before I check my phone again. 6:30?! NO MESSAGES? Okay, maybe he's just lost in traffic? Or maybe he his car stopped? Then why hasn't he texted me?! Ugh, what a jackass. Maybe his phone died… I'll wait until 7, so I can say I was here an hour, so when I'm yelling at him later, I have a lot on him.

I look around. I think the people have noticed I'm kind of being stood up. One of the employees, a lady with those colored contacts in the most beautiful shade of purple keeps whispering to this dude with white hair. Probably about me. Yeah, after this I won't come back for a while. This is embarrassing. I play games on my phone until 6:43 exactly. I stop because I get a message.

"Hey, sorry I was late. Traffic, ya know?" -Hans

What a liar! And a jerk! This stupid fuck head dares to text me after 45 minutes of waiting? How pathetic and low! What a shi- My rant of thoughts are interrupted when the employee with the silver-white hair sits down in front of me, and said, "Sorry you got stood up." He gave me this look, but not like I was low and broken, but not like he was mocking me. His look was so cute, if I'm honest with myself.

The first thing I notice are his blue eyes. I'm such a sucker for those, honestly.

He reaches his hand out, and says, "I'm Jack. I work here, obviously." He then points to his apron. I smile, and shake his hand. "Elsa. I got stood up, obviously" I mimic his dialect, but not in a super evil way. I think this is how flirting works but how would I know I just got stood up.

[Jack POV]

This girl came in over 45 minutes ago, and hasn't done anything but wait and play games on her phone. Tooth told me she must've got stood up, and is basically forcing me to talk to her. Tooth says it's so she doesn't feel 'completely awkward'. I think it's because Tooth has been trying to get me with someone for a while. Yeah, maybe I've been single for a year and a half, and maybe the pretty girl with soft light blonde hair is my age, but I don't really want a relationship. I'm busy do nothing. Oh who am I kidding? I'm so alone.

I gave her my name, and she told me hers was 'Elsa'. She's really pretty. Her eyes are a powerful blue, and she's beyond really pretty. She's beautiful.

"Yeah, I've been stood up plenty of times. Too much, if you ask me." I'm really trying to get this conversation going. She smiles, and her smile is so adorable, but I don't know if she even wants to talk to me. I'm a stranger, after all.

"Well, he dared to text me, so I guess that won't be working out. It's so pathetic to stand someone up. He could at least make an excuse or something before the time to meet, but NO. He had to wait." Her tone is pretty angry. I get it, being stood up sucks, but she must have really looked forward to this to be so upset.

"I'm with you there. It sucks, I know, but at least you've learned he's an ass, and you've successfully protected yourself from a douche, so this isn't entirely a waist." I'm trying way to hard to cheer her up, but her smile is totally worth it.

"That's… actually a good perspective. I never really thought about it like that. How'd you come up with that?" Her eyes fill with wonder, and it's only making me more and more attracted to her. Feelings suck and they need to stop now.

"Well, after being tossed around, I've learned how to view things." I smile, and she returns it. God, she's beautiful.

We talk almost all night, about sucky relationships, and cats, and food, and coffee. She's pretty and interesting, and funny, and cute, and everything good. It's now almost 8, and I can tell she's preparing to leave. I have no idea how to make her stay, or even to see her again, but then my magical brain comes up with something super clever.

"I'm going to need to go soon. It was nice talking. Thanks." She smiles, and gets up. Then my plan takes action!

"Look, it was more than nice talking to you. Here's a gift card, on me. Maybe you can come by later and we can talk again?" I try to smile, and I think I'm doing it because she accepts my card and says thanks.

Then some guy walks in looking like a total douchebag, and comes up to her like 'babe I'm here, let's talk and go have sex!' How dare he. Well, he didn't exactly say that, but he basically only wants her for sex, and that's pathetic on all levels.

"Hey, what's your problem? Leave her alone." I stare him right in the eye, and I'm pretty sure this is the guy that stood her up. I mean, of course it is, he just talked to her.

"Hey, it's fine I can take care of this." She says kind of quiet, and tries to block me with her hand from him.

"Have you been talk'n to this twig? I told you, you don't get to talk to people unless I say." he says. Good thing no one's here, because he's making a scene.

"You don't get to decide anything for her, she's her own person, you don't own her!" I've escalated to almost yelling. He's not supposed to speak to anyone like this.

"Is this what this pathetic lowlife has been filling your head with? This shit? I auhta destroy him!" He says, as Elsa's trying to calm us. I'm trying to go with her, but this douche isn't supposed to act like a 2-yr-old.

"Hans, stop. You're hours late, on the first date may I add! You don't have the right to-" He, this Hans, interrupts Elsa.

"I don't have the right? Bitch, I have all the rights!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" I shout.

"Hey, shut up you worm. You work here, right? Go clean something."

"Hans, no. I- I don't want to talk to you anymore. Get out, and stay away from me." I could tell Elsa's voice was shaky, like she was nervous to explain herself.

"How dare you! You bitc-!"

"Stop it! She's not your bitch! You heard her, get out!" I push him down, and talk loudly. I can spot Tooth out of the corner of my eye watching us.

"You shit-head!" He shouts, tackling me. We begin throwing punches, and he overpowers me, and grabs a coffee that I had recently brought out for Elsa, and poors it on my face. It's still really hot, and I scream in pain. My eyes hurt badly. I can hear Elsa shouting in the background, and I hear Tooth shouting at Hans to get out.

Within seconds Elsa is next to me, but I can't see anything. I try to stop grunting, but it's pretty painful, especially in the eyes. Elsa shouts lightly, and I can't tell, but I think Hans just picked her up and threw her off me.

"Get up, shithead!" I hear him shout over me. I stumble up, but I can't see anything.

"Leave her alone!" I manage to shout, and I feel him punch me in the gut, and kick me to the ground. I then hear sirens. Police! Tooth must've called them when he began throwing punches. I hear someone come in, and place Hans under arrest. He pretends he didn't do anything, but I guess the cops saw him.

I'm lying on the ground, probably coughing blood, and clenching my eyes, grunting.

"Jack- Jack? Oh my god Jack are you okay?" I hear Elsa worry. She shouldn't, she didn't ask for that dick.

"I'm- I'm f-fine." I muster, as she pulls me to a sitting position.

"Okay, the nurse is going to help you with your eyes and face and uh, everything." Elsa says. "Jack, you have to let go of your face. Please?" Elsa's voice is so hurt. She doesn't deserve any of this stress. Her hands grab mine, and she slowly pulls them off my face.

"See, it'll be fine." She says, holding my hands as something really soothing falls over my face.

"Is it bad?" I ask, after the soothing process is over.

"No, no you look… you look fine. Can you open your eyes?" She asks. I eventually pry them over, but my vision is really crazy. It hurts my head.

"Will I be blind?" I ask the nurse, but she laughs. My vision slowly clears.

"No, your eyes are just going through a minor shock-like thing. You shut them close, and a little coffee hit the outer parts, but it'll be good. You'll see fine in a few hours. You burned your forehead and chin, along with the palms of your hands since you used them in defense, but nothing major.

A cop begins to ask me questions, and I explain what happened. He nods, and writes everything.

"Do I have to go to jail?" I ask, but he chuckles lightly. "Everything I ask must be so stupid it's funny." I say, sort of to myself.

"No, Jack it's not." I look Elsa in the eyes, well, as much as I can. "Thanks so much. Really." She smiles.

"So, should I expect you for coffee later, or was the giftcard a waste?" I ask, trying to keep eye contact, even though her face is blurry.

"Yeah, oh my god yes…" She says, laughing and kind of crying during her answer. I guess she's that happy. "We'll it'd have to be enough time to heal, but on Saturday, is that good? That's three days off, and we'll meet at 6, I guess." She concludes.

"so… you're leaving now?" I ask, and she giggles a little. I can't see her, but I bet she's super cute when giggling.

"No, of course not! I'll stay as long as you'd like." She smiles.

"That's nice." I say, trying to smile. But I don't know if she has seen me or not.

"Oh, no what you did was really nice. Like, a million times more nice. Thanks… again." Her voice is serious, but light.

"Nah, you don't deserve that guy. He's a douche, and was only going to use you. He's low and pathetic."

"Yeah… I'm great at picking those guys." It takes her a second, but then she talks again, defending herself. "Not that you're a bad guy, I mean you're amazing, but I was just saying that I just somehow end up with bad dudes, but you're not like them, I mean… ugh."

"Haha, I get the message." I smile. I think.

"Okay, good." I don't have to be able to see clearly to know she's smiling. I'm glad she is, because it makes me smile. Man, I really like Elsa.


End file.
